Legend Reborn
by starsofdiamond
Summary: What happens if another rider has escaped Galbatorix's rage? What if this rider has a secret of her family? Will Eragon and the other rider be able to save Algaesia once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after Brisingr.**

**Chapter 1 **

Eragon Shadeslayer looked below him as he and Saphira Bjartskular stood, looking around the surrounding green countryside, mourning over the battle that had taken place. So many deaths... was there truly a point to this loss? He shook his head, attempting to clear his head from the gloomy thoughts that had pervaded his mind after the battle. Eragon looked down at his hands, stained red by the blood of soldiers, of humans whose life he had extinguished. They were alone. As alone as they could be. The clouds drifted above, blocking the sun partly from view. Suddenly, out of the corner of his left eye, Eragon saw a glint of gold much too bright to be the sun. He turned to look as the glint grew larger and larger. Small breezes pulled at his hair as he lifted his eyes to get a closer look.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Once again, Eragon was awed by the telltale wing beats of a large dragon. The breezes grew into larger, colder winds as they buffeted the pair, as a hurricane plays with a bird. Saphira blinked one sapphire eye at him and covered him, protecting him from being swept away. From his vantage point under Saphira's wing, Eragon froze when he saw something golden, and obviously a dragon's wing.

_Glaedr?_ _Why is he here, now?_ Saphira lifted her wing and allowed Eragon to step out. The dragon, obviously noticing Saphira on the ground, circled closer and closer like a descending bird of prey. Eragon gave a small bow as the dragon approached, hand resting on the sapphire hilt of Brisingr. He opened his mind to that of the dragon, before calling out in the most respectful tone he could muster, _Master, welcome._

The dragon continued to circle overhead getting larger and larger as it came, keeping ominously quiet. Eragon continued his bow as the dragon landed, a figure in cream stood there regally, face covered by a white hood.

_The dragon… is whole._ Saphira's voice was uncharacteristically hesitant. _Then who is it?_

_Do you think that it is yet another pet rider of King Galbatorix?_ Eragon reached for his magical powers and very quickly placed wards around him and Saphira. _We should have been more careful, Saphira. One day, the king himself will attack us one-on-one, and I intend to win. _Saphira shared Eragon's concern and bared her fangs, in case this encounter ended up with the shedding of blood.

_Saphira, we will never lose our free will, unlike all of the other riders. This will be our strength for we fight because we truly believe. _Eragon lamented the choices of destiny that had forced riders against riders, destroying themselves in the process.

A strong mind started to wrap around Eragon's at this moment. Quickly, Eragon started to conjure up an image of Arya, his beloved, although she would never accept him. The strange mind would be no match against his strong feelings of love, as love does conquer all. It was a brief tussle with the mind slipping into his quickly. Eragon groaned in anger. _I'll have to practice that more._

"Where is Vrael?" the strange rider asked. The rider's voice was soft, and lilting with the slightest trace of pride, weariness, and anger. However, the most remarkable detail was the higher pitch of a female.

"Vr – Who are you?" Eragon looked at the strange rider in shock as Saphira tossed her head, irritably. _We might not be as alone as we had thought, Saphira. Think of it. Another rider has appeared, someone who might be able to help us lift our burden._

_Eragon, now that depends on her loyalties._ Saphira arched her neck, challenging the larger dragon.

"Answer first, youngling," the strange rider seemed to have no interest in Eragon's queries.

"These are dangerous times we live in. You cannot get angry at me for being cautious," said Eragon curtly.

"I am Stella. Answer now please," ordered Stella, not moving from her position.

"Vrael has been dead for quite a number of years, Stella. Stella? Female? I did not know that female riders existed," continued Eragon.

"Vrael – my mate? – dead? It can't be!" lamented Stella, before squeezing her hands into fists at her sides. Blood started to drip from her arms slowly, causing a red stain on the green grass. The dragon seemed startled and started beating its wings, causing yet another whirlwind. However, Stella continued to stand tall without ceasing her motion.

_What is she doing?_

_It is said that it is impossible for a dragon's rider to continue after the dragon dies... likewise, mates should be bound just as tightly as dragon and rider._ Saphira closed both her eyes. _This is senseless. Enough life is lost during battles; is there truly a reason to take your own?_

The dragon stopped flapping and glared at Stella, irritably. _Are you truly a rider?_ It suddenly rose into flight, sweeping Stella off her feet, onto its back. _You can't leave your dragon alone like that, coward. _The blood stopped falling, and the cuts on her arms healed themselves as she shook herself. _You are simply scared you will be alone, Auria._

_Her mate? How old is Stella? Maybe we really are not as alone as we thought_. Eragon and Saphira conversed as rider and dragon.

* * *

The sweet smell of pine drifted through the air as a familiar golden dragon and elegant elf rested through a clearing filled with large dropping white lilies. The elf leant against a tall pine tree, hands balled at her sides as the dragon stared at her with her solemnly.

"Auria, this cannot be. I knew that I should not have stayed that long." Stella balled her hands into fists. "I cannot… survive without him… You should understand. You were the one who witnessed our bond, our joining. We were about to -."

"Stella… it will be fine. Our absence was needed for the survival of our race… and that of the Riders. It was good for you to complete Vrael's wish, Stella. He would have wanted you to do so, even with this unpleasant end."

"It is not that simple, Auria! You don't understand!" Stella cried, tears falling slowly from her elven face. "It's this hole inside of me, that won't go away no matter how I try to plug it. Why don't you let me join him in the soft earth, without thought, without pain? I've had enough of this, this curse to stand apart from time even though there is no more to live for." She crumpled to the ground in a heap of white cloth and black hair, sorrow etched in her timeless face.

"What do I not understand, Stella, about you, about us? We are two, bonded into one." As usual, Auria's was the word of wisdom. "Time will heal all – isn't that what you have always told those who had the fortune of studying with you?"

"Auria, you know… it's not the same. I wonder whom that impulsive little Rider was doing in there. The smells of battle filled the air."

"Battle has become for common. I, for one, think it is your pesky younger brother who caused all of this," said Auria thinking back to their time with the elves.

"He has always been power-hungry, and I fear that my absence may have allowed him to actually act on his plans, " continued Stella. "If only Vrael did not command me to see if you or I could make it across the ocean..."

"That trip opened up new horizons for the Riders... dragons of that certain type had become increasingly rare here," replied Auria. "If the Riders needed to survive, we needed to find more."

Stella reached into her saddlebag and took out a dragon egg. It was larger than most, and the design was purple. "All that time looking and all we found was this. It's not worth it!" she shouted angrily.

"We can now rebuild the populations of the wild dragons," replied Auria, "If you don't understand how important this is for my race, then..."

"I do not deserve my position as Guardian of the Dragons. Not that they need guardians," Stella said cynically, standing up again.

"Stella!" shouted Auria, blowing a stream of golden fire ten feet forward, singeing the trees. "Stop."

* * *

The scene in the Varden was one of both common confusion and perfect planning. Warriors dashed this way and that, sure of exactly where they would go next and how they would go about their path– no serious accidents happened this time. As Saphira landed in the clear space cleared for that only purpose, Eragon swung off the saddle and strode off purposely in the direction of Nasuada's tent. However, hidden under this calm exterior was a mind hindered by confusion.

_Saphira, should we tell Nasuada? _asked Eragon quietly in his mind, attempting not to betray his secret thoughts through a careless display of emotion. _About Stella, that is._

_She is your lord, and you, her vassal. Do whatever you find the most wise, under the circumstances,_ replied Saphira nonchalantly, before taking to the air again, slowly circling around Eragon's position on the ground. The normally poised and graceful movements that a dragon possessed in the air were reduced to a shambling gait on the ground. Soldiers scattered, giving him a clear path – the crowds, however, continued to gather. He was the Varden's prize rider – giving him the status of any hero.

As he entered Nasuada's tent, she looked upwards, disturbed from some negotiations from yet another warrior with shaggy brown hair and gleaming light-brown – nearly golden – eyes. He gave a brief, curt bow before looking at the warrior with a keen gaze. Then, he approached Nasauda's right shoulder, positioning him slightly behind her, in the position left vacant by Elva.

"Seems okay to me," he muttered quietly in her ear. "The Varden cannot afford to lose a potential member."

Nasuada glanced at him before whispering back. "That's not what he's here for."

Eragon stepped back slightly, shock appearing slightly in his face.

"You are dismissed," called Nasuada down from her throne. "I shall get back to you on our decision."

The warrior flashed a smirk before giving a low bow – nearly mocking – and exiting the room.

"What did he want?" said Eragon abruptly, as soon as he saw the flap to the tent return to cover the entrance.

"He claims he has information about the king – he's supposedly a confidant in the Empire. Close to the king, some decisive evidence or something. But he expects to be paid – quite dearly too," Nasuada explained in a quieter tone. "Issue is, he refuses to compromise on his price and there's no way for us to confirm the truth behind whatever information he throws us."

Eragon grimaced, before slipping his hand on Brisingr's pommel. "How much does he want?"

"The chance to bond with the first dragon egg the Varden finds," Nasuada groaned loudly. "You saw him – his insolence would make him impossible to work with as a Rider."

Eragon nodded. "Accept it. There's very little chance a dragon would accept anyone like him anyways. Not to mention, he'd probably forget about it the time that we were able to obtain one. They're far too rare nowadays.

Nasuada nodded. "Very well. So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Eragon grimaced before going into a detailed report of the new troubles. As he expected, Nasuada was shocked. "Another female Rider has appeared? Galbatorix must have hatched his egg. Call my council, we have to deliberate over this issue."

"Wait! Let me deal with her!" he shouted out after her. "She's not all that she seems – her dragon's even larger than Glaedr. She's an elf!"

Nasuada turned to look at him before nodding wearily. "Very well. But report to me if anything happens."

* * *

Eragon gave a low bow as he landed in front of Auria. "Drag-."

_My name is Auria, youngling_. The golden dragon stated with a slight smile.

"Auria," corrected Eragon. "I have some things that I must ask Stella."

_Then ask._ Stella projected her thoughts straight into Eragon's mind.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" He asked, forcefully.

_With myself and Auria._ _And sometimes the Queen. _Stella stated quietly but firmly.

"Just who are you?" he said, quietly.

The tinkling, bell-like sounds of an elf in merriment filled the air. "You should have started with that question from the beginning. I am Stella, mate of Vrael, and this is Auria. I am Ridress and Guardian of the Dragons. I am who I am."

_And I am myself._

Eragon gave a mental shrug of annoyance. "Will you serve the Varden?" he asked finally.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not _serve_ anyone for I am superior to all of you humans. But I will go to you to meet this Varden of yours. I am surprised who would hold a Rider as their puppet." She leaped onto Auria's back. "Would you lead us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you are the rider that Eragon told me about," Nasuada's voice was cold as she looked over the stranger. An elf, that much was certain. Black hair, pointed ears, spectacular beauty, all those were hers.

"And you are this Varden I heard about." Stella frowned at her before nodding her head wearily. "Are you the one in charge here? How nice – I've never supposed that the one I wanted to meet was a human."

"What is your name? Why have you not shown your face before? We could have used your help in the battles against the king," Nasuada challenged. Behind her, the nobles of King Orrin's court looked aghast and frightened.

"I did not appear before you so that I would be questioned." Stella was curt as Auria lashed her tail back-and-forth. "Eragon must have fallen greatly to be stuck under your thumb."

Eragon stood up, not liking the way this conversation was going. "Nasuada," he bowed slightly, "this is Stella, Rider of Auria, and she has no alliances with the King."

She gave a small smile, her lips lifting off her pearly teeth. "Well done, youngling. A to the point introduction." Auria turned to look at the conversation before turning her attention to Saphira.

'It has been long since we have been in the company of others.' The larger golden dragon informed the other. 'If you make a move, a single move, to harm any of those I care for, I will not hesitate to rip you scale from scale and scatter your corpse to the eagles to feast.'

Saphira blinked one eye in understanding. 'It had been a while since she had received any threats. I assure you that will not be necessary. We fight for the good of the people.'

'You are unnatural. I would have expected better. For a rider to bind themselves to others, to be naught but a servant, have the riders lost their prestige here? Are they nothing but the chess pieces of others?' Auria's golden eyes looked straight at Saphira's, as though challenging her.

'We fight for those who have been taken advantage of by the king.' Saphira stared back. 'And we serve the people, fighting for them, even though they may not know it.'

The golden dragon nodded slowly, before blowing out a puff of smoke. 'So you do believe in what you are doing. That is a good sign, very good indeed.'

"Will you serve the Varden?" Nasuada continued, leaning back in her chair.

"Serve? We do not serve another. We may help, but we will never bind us to being lower than another, especially one that is in fact lower than the one she has bound." Stella's voice was cold as she wrapped her cream gown about her.

The twittering of King Odin's nobles started once again. "What does she mean? Has the King been able to hatch one of his eggs again? Who is she anyways?"

Stella, hearing these, curled her lips into a knowing smile. "But, I assure you, anything that will serve the dragons in any way, I am bound to do." With that and a slight incline of the head, she strode out of the tent. In the doorway, she turned back towards the humans instead, her golden eyes bright. "And, youngling, I'd like to talk to you," she murmured at Eragon.

With a lower bow than hers, the Rider removed himself from the politics going on, before turning towards Stella. "What did you mean by that comment?"

"Exactly at it sounded," she replied, before turning her face towards the sun. "Who was your master?" she said finally.

"Oromis and Glaedr," replied Eragon, with a slight halt. "Why?"

"So, at least they were still alive," she murmured to herself. With a slight smile, she turned back towards Eragon, with her head held high. "Why are you holding yourself back?" she asked quietly, waving one hand towards the tent. "Humans are the newest addition to our pact – we had no reason to submit to them."

It was with a careful choice of words that Eragon decided to answer. "Because we are common allies, bound against the King himself. I, myself, am a member of each race: I've been adopted by the dwarves, I am a human by blood -."

The black-haired elf cut him off with a shocked exclamation. "You?"

Eragon gave a nod, before continuing onwards. "I've lived with the elves -."

"What about the Kull?" the elf asked with a frown.

"I've worked with them. They're not the beasts that everyone thinks they are," he retorted. "The Varden doesn't care what race you are - we'll accept anyone that wants to help us overthrow the king."

"I never said that they were…" replied the elf with a frown. She turned back towards Eragon, before observing him for a couple minutes. "Why do you allow yourself to be used? The Riders were designed to be free from any authority, but you – you search out authority to follow."

"It is the only way that I can serve the beliefs of all those oppressed. I have to listen to them to help them!" answered Eragon, forcefully.

The elf smiled a bit as his comment. "So, you're showing a little bit of fang now. I was hoping that they hadn't leashed you too. So, would you listen to what I wanted to do to this world?"

"Only if they coincided with the majority."

"All I ask for is the continued survival of the dragon race," she stated, narrowing her eyes. "And the chance to see who the Riders have become. I have heard rumors about the falling of our kind - and this simply cannot do." Drawing herself to her full height, she captured Eragon with one simple look. "Did you in any way work to make this happen?" she asked, before a mental weapon pushed into his mind.

As Eragon tried to concentrate on his big toe, it was shattered into thousands of different pieces. "No." he said, wincing at the pain.

She ignored his answer, before murmuring something under her breath. Suddenly, a sword that gleamed like light itself appeared in her hands. Its pommel was covered in a single large fist-sized piece of amber. "Then - will you last through Judgement's Retribution?" she said, raising the sword towards his eyes.

Then, she moved, but with the dragon's gift Eragon was easily to block her blow. It was weaker than those of other's he had fought before, and didn't even nearly jar his elbow. Doing a somersault over his head, the sword trailed in the sky, as Eragon grabbed it with one gloved hand and pulled it closer.

She fell out of balance, but still had that insufferable smirk pasted on her face. Falling to a crouch, she pulled the sword out of his hand. She murmured something intelligible in the ancient language, before lashing out again.

It glowed, a pale gold in the light, before something strange shot out from its blade and flew towards Eragon. He, then, flinched away from it, and with an acrobatic dodge, was able to get away from it. Eragon took Brisingr, and with a swipe, he dodged the point of her sword, and stopped with the sword over her throat.

"I see," she murmured to herself, ignoring the sharp blade that was so close to killing her.

He ignored this comment, before pressing his sword harder against her own. "What did you mean by attacking me?"

She laughed again, before pushing away the sword with one cold hand. "You didn't lie about Oromis, did you?" she asked, before the sword disappeared from her hands. Putting her smaller hands, nearly elegant, on the hilt of Brisingr, she pushed it out of her way as she stepped forward to Eragon. She took off one glove and placed her left palm upwards, its golden mark shining slightly. "There is still much that you have still you learn. But all that's left are secrets that are best hidden by dust and time." Her lips curled upwards slightly, before she spoke in a more challenging tone. "Do you still want to know?"

Eragon gave a nod, before lowering his weapon. "Of course. How else do I defeat the King? I need to know everything."

She laughed - a mirthless chuckle that echoed slightly. "Well, youngling, that is going to take a while." With that smile, she walked away, towards the horizon, as Auria opened her wide wings and flew after her. As Eragon stepped closer to her, she turned around, and raised one hand in farewell.

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me?" he called after her.

"No." she stated again. "It's better for you to find out by yourself. If Oromis hasn't decided that it's something that you need to know, then I'll stand by his judgement."

* * *

****. This has taken me too long to get uploaded. Updates will remain slow - awfully slow.


End file.
